


Doggy of Daein

by Disciplinary_Committee_Chief



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cosplay, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief/pseuds/Disciplinary_Committee_Chief
Summary: Ilyana gives blowjob(s) in exchange for food. And finds her animal side...
Kudos: 6





	Doggy of Daein

"Thanks for the meal!" Ilyana chanted, the hungry girl unable to recall just how many times she'd said those words today.  
  
There was no real need to either, as the next man stepped up and her lips immediately sealed around his cock.  
  
This was at least the fiftieth man today. There was a deal in place, as marked by the words hurriedly scribbled in ink across her stuffed cheeks. Upon her left cheek, " **BOWL** "; on the other, " **BLOW** ". It was a basic barter system: if they gave Ilyana food, she'd give them fantastic service.  
  
Regardless of size or smell, Ilyana could take any cock to the base. The lack of a gag reflex was a definite perk in many men's eyes: they could wantonly enjoy the way their cocks slid deep down Ilyana's throat without any resistance. She did so wordlessly and with no complaints - the only sound coming from the greedy way in which she devoured their cocks and guzzled up all their cum. This was Ilyana's greatest strength, really: most girls were conservative with the way they gave head - she certainly wasn't. From the get-go, Ilyana would do her utmost to please. She wasn't afraid to give into demands. She was willing to get messy, to get dirty, to get wet, to slobber and slurp over a man's cock until he had nothing left to shoot. It was for the sake of her next meal, of course, but if she could make someone cum like a fountain down her gullet it would almost be like a free second helping, wouldn't it?  
  
Ilyana was capable, skilled and by now very, _very_ experienced, so she could usually wring out a man's ball-juice within a single minute. The latest guy was no exception. He was completely drained before even twenty seconds had passed, actually. "Fuck," he panted. He realised how quick he shot his load and scrambled to justify it. "This bitch's mouth is somethin' else. It's tighter than a pussy!"  
  
Ilyana could look past the snide comments, the degredation. The crowd laughed, but even they couldn't deny that there was at least some truth to it. At the end of the day, she was just happy to have a talent that could fill the belly. Her skill with thunder magic was certainly no joke, but her ability to suck men dry was on another level entirely. In fact, certain customers - frequenters of the local bordellos - even said she was among the best in all Tellius.  
  
The men finished, but Ilyana still wasn't sated. The drool, spit and cum still practically overflowed from her mouth, but she licked it all up before it could escape down her chin. "My 'mouth-pussy' is still so hungry," she purred, rubbing her belly. "If you bring me even more food tomorrow..."  
  
She began to gesture with her other hand, lewdly tonguefucking a circle she made with her forefinger and thumb.  
  
"I'll even give you dessert."  
  
The next morning, all fifty men returned as expected. The very first in line was Mr. Quickshot himself. She recognised him instantly by the sheen of his orange armor. He had a smug smile on his face. "I have a gift for you," he said, handing her a collar, furry gloves, a set of lavender-coloured dog ears to match her hair, and finally what looked like a large brush.  
  
"What... is this?" she asked nervously, holding the lavender 'brush' up by the doorknob-shaped handle.  
  
He whispered each sordid detail in her ear - what it was, where it went, what it represented. Ilyana was hesitant, but as soon as the man promised a fresh juicy steak in return for the service she relented instantly. Her clothes came off, her ears and gloves came on, the buttplug was inserted firmly into her ass. Ilyana's new tail brushed back-and-forth against the cobbled ground as she squat with her 'paws' raised about level to her breasts in expectation. He took out his cock and Ilyana crawled forward hurriedly on all-fours. She tried to play into this new role well - eagerly burying her nose into his ballsack and taking a deep whiff.  
  
"I'm h-hungry as a wolf," she woofed uneasily. "Awoooooo--hmpf!" She was muzzled instantly with the first cock of many facefucked into her skull. She changed muzzle many times that day and many days hence - silenced to the point she could only communicate with barks, whimpers, woofs and yelps. She didn't need to speak human ever again, after all. Just slap a steak - raw or cooked, she's not picky - into her bowl and every hole would be yours for the night. Henceforth, the cheap whore known as Ilyana was gone. There was only the Doggy of Daein, a mysterious half-human half-wolf laguz that prowled the city streets seeking scraps in exchange for meat. Or was it meat in exchange for scraps? The answer is best left forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. As always, comments and suggestions welcome. I'd like to thank the legendary artist Shunzou for providing the inspiration for this story.


End file.
